American Secrets
by Samandrielwasgood
Summary: It was a calm night for Japan. Until he gets a phone call from America saying that he should come over, ASAP. Little does Japan know, that one night makes his whole life change  SongFic to many different Parachute songs


A/N well, I'm not sure how many chapters it's going to have, but heres number one. BTW, for a warning, its M for a reason, and that reason being a Seme Japan

It was a calm and gentle night at first. Nice, calm, like most of my night. Well, I didn't do too much today. I read manga, watched anime, and drank tea. That's how most of my 'lazy days' would go. It was around, oh, 9:00. I decided that I should just simply turn in for the night. We had this huge world meeting tomorrow, and I didn't want to go to bed late, and be grumpy tomorrow. So it would be a smart idea to go to sleep now.

Well, I guess it's not illegal to read a little bit. When I reached my bed, I sat down on the soft mattress. I reached in the front drawer of my night stand and pulled out the first book I found. I pulled it up onto my lap and look at what it was. It was the manga "Death Note" Oh, how I love that manga. I love how dark and clever it can be. I started on the first page, well obviously. Let's see, so light is-

RING! Screamed the phone. Oh come on, who could possible call me at this time? RIIIINNNNGGG! I decided to just simply let it ring. If it was that important, they would leave me a message or call back. RING! RING!

After about 3 minutes, it finally stopped ringing. I'll just get back to my Death Note now. The part was when Light was finding the Death Note for the first time. It must have been the first volume. All of it is good, well just for a matter of fact. It's funny to read mangas like this, where you see the people in the beginning, and laugh at what they end up becoming.

Ring ring! There goes that stupid phone again. I checked the caller ID. Just as I thought, it was America calling me. What could he possible want? Shouldn't he be making out with his boyfriend, England right now? I just let it ring for a minute, and then I picked it up. "Herro?" I said softly

"Uh…Hey...Uh japan…" America said. He seemed depressed. "Do you think you could uh *sniffle* come over? I want to hang out."

I rolled my eyes, as if he could see them "America-san, its 9:00, I don't know..." What is he thinking? It's too late!

"Please, I really need someone to talk to right now." He sniffled. Was he…crying? And couldn't he just talk to England?

"Fine. But I'm only staying for a few minutes." I said.

"Ok, I'll see you then" America hung up

It was hard not to grumble, but that would be a little rude. I put my manga down, and uncovered myself from the covers. I put on something more…Approachable. Just a simple tee shirt and jeans, things America usually wears. I walked out the door, and got into my car. I sighed; I hate it when America does this. He makes me come over for the stupidest reasons. But I deal with it. I hate it when he freaks out over little things. But I deal with them. I sort of have a small crush on America. Just a small, really small, crush on him.

After around a half hour, I finally pulled up to his and England's driveway. It seemed like America's car wasn't there.

I got out of my car, and strolled down the walkway to their door. I softly knocked. After what felt like hours, England opened the door "oh, Hey Japan, what's up? Why are you here so late?"

I blushed a little bit. "Is America-san here?"

England scoffed "does it look like he's here? Call that arse hole and ask him, he doesn't live here anymore." He slammed the door, right in my face. What the hell was that? What does he mean by America doesn't live there. I thought that they were dating…

I went back into my car and took out my cell phone. I dialed America's phone number, and waited for him to pick up. Waited….

"Hello? Japan?" He answered.

"Where are you? I went to your house and England said you don't live here!"

"Oh…well, I'm at a hotel in New York. I think you know which one, we went here for a party last year."

I sighed again, what this guy does to me. "Ok ok, it's almost 10:00 you know."

"Yeah…I know... I'll wait for you outside. Just please…" He hung up.

I put the key in ignition, and turned it, starting my car. I drove towards New York. The whole time I continued to fight with myself on what is going on exactly here.

Finally! I arrived at the hotel, and the first thing I saw was America, his face was red and full of tears.

"America-san, there you are!" I yelled. I parked my car somewhere on the street, and ran up to him.

He sighed, "Hey Japan. He did it."

What is he talking about? Who did what…. Well, the best way to find out was to ask him. "Wait, what are you talking about?"

"England. Remember how when we first dated, how I told you that he would go and fuck that French ass hole while I wasn't home? Well, he did it. I came home from work, and caught them in the middle of their little act. England and I got into a huge fight. There was yelling and screaming" he started crying hysterically. "And He kicked me out. I didn't even do anything! And…I just…needed to talk to."

Sigh, stuff happens, and America needs to realize that. "I'm sorry America, but its late, I have to get up early tomorrow, and I have to go home. I'm sorry I couldn't talk" I started to stroll away.

"Stay with me! Please stay with me! Japan, Tonight, don't leave me alone!" He grabbed my arm. "Walk in with me! Come and walk with me! Please? I just…" He started to cry again. "I know I'm over reacting, but I have no one else to turn to."

Those puppy dog eyes, they fool anyone. "Ok, Fine, can we just go inside? It's really cold." I said.

"Yeah ok."

We got on the elevator, to an EXTREMELY high floor.

_I can see you there with the city lights,  
>Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes.<br>I can breathe you in._

He sighed and put the card in the slot to let us into his room. Of course, he has one of those penthouse suites.

"Just…sit anywhere. We can just talk if you want. Or anything. Just sit." America whispered and he walked in casually.

I awkwardly sat down at his biggest couch. It was a nice room. It was too fancy for me though. America walked over to his counters "coffee? Want any?"

"No thanks"

He walked over to me with a cup in his hand and sat down. "Have you ever been in a relationship, and have it slowly crumble, then one action breaks it completely?"

I thought for a second, I really haven't been in too many relationships. I didn't want to tell him that. I know these sounds lame, but as old as I am, I AM still a virgin. I decided to lie to him, even though it's something I rarely ever do. "Yeah, once"

"With who?"

I had to think "…uhm…China?" shit. I never even liked that guy!

"Oh, cool…..did you ever date someone right after that, like, the day after, or would that be too fast. I mean, I actually like someone, but I don't know how to approach them."

"Oh, well, I think it's not bad. Especially if you need that other person to forget about your bad relationship."

He smiled "good, because I like you Japan, Just putting it out there for you. I know, I know, it's really sudden it's just…..well, you want to go out? I completely if understand if you think I'm going too fast. It's just *sniffle* I want to find someone. Not to sound desperate"

I froze. He...liked me…and he asked me out. "I don't know….I has to think. I'm still trying to get this registered in my head."

How badly I wanted to say yes.

"Ok. Well…. I'm not sure what this is gonna be,  
>But with my eyes closed all I see<br>Is the skyline, through the window,  
>The moon above you and the streets below. I really like you. That's the main reason me and England were in fights. I told him I liked you, and he got mad. He must have cheated to get back at me I guess"<p>

"oh." That's all I could say. I had so many words and questions in my mind at the moment.

"I want to show you something. All the memories that were thrown away."

Why would I need to see those? He makes no sense; it's hard to figure this guy out. America ran into another room and came back a few minutes later with a big box. "This is all I left with"

He showed me everything he used to know,  
>Picture frames and country roads,<br>when the days were long and the world was small.

When England was his life, his everything. Their memories, they looked so happy. But just looking at these pictures, I made me want to be England; I wanted to make those memories.

America laughed, for some odd reason.  
>"I stood by as it fell apart,<br>Separate rooms and broken hearts, it was hard. These past few months. He was my first and only love. You know why I'm showing these to you? I wanted you to be in those pictures. But I guess it won't happen, huh. You can go if you want, I won't stop you."

I said the first thing that came to my mind "I won't be the one to let you go."

America lit up "are….you…?"

I sighed, "Yet America. What you say….how you're acting right now, it bums me out though.

And I know it's hard to love again,  
>When the only way it's been,<br>When the only love you know,  
>Just walked away...<br>If it's something that you want,  
>Darling you don't have to run,<br>You don't have to go...from everything."

America tilted his his head and smiled "Just stay with me, baby stay with me,"

Oh, so he's using the word baby? Well….I used darling…we're taking things too fast….

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,  
>But with my eyes closed all I see<br>Is the skyline, through the window,  
>The moon above you and the streets below. <em>

America paused "can I kiss you?"

I paused too. "Uhm…ok."

America turned from his seat next to face me.

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
>Taste your lips and feel your skin.<br>When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

Our lips were softly pressed together. Slowly, just as I imagined it to be. Soft, sweet and…wait a second, he's adding tongue already? But didn't we just start kissing, you should French kiss them right after you first kiss!

America continues to French kiss me for a while, but I just let him do what he wants.

Finally, he pulled back. "Hey Japan, I may seem straight forward, but you wanna do it? Like….now?"

I paused, I hope he ment go to sleep. "D-do what?"

He laughed "have sex, silly goose."

I paused again. "W-well….I'm not sure."

America pouted "but you always do it with the people you love!" he giggled.

"I-I guess….."

"YAY…waait….we need to start this….a little differently." He stood up. America started to walk in circles. What was with him today?

America laughed to himself "ha, this is the way England and I first did it. Am I that sad? God damnit, I just want to forget about it. About him. I'm a mess. I even tried to seduce you! What the hell….."

I couldn't think of anything to say. So I just stood up. Walked over to America quietly and swiftly, and pressed our lips together again. I never had sex before. I never got to you know…do the…thing…people do during sex. But I feel as old as I am, I'm ready. I feel as if America should be the one to show me I'm ready.

"America – san. I'm ready." I said firmly and stoically.

"Huh?" He pouted.

I pressed my lips onto his. I started to kiss him passionately; like those teenagers would on American soap operas…..not like I watch them or anything.

Now would be the time for 'battling for dominance.' I think. That's what happens in the yaoi mangas me….don't read. I pushed America onto his couch again, keeping our lips locked. I opened my eyes for a second, to look at America's bright blue ones. God I loved those eyes.

They were open. Perfect. When the eyes are open, they are usually vulnerable. We continued to fight, and our toughs fought like a sword fight. After a few minutes, America started to weaken. After I was sure I dominated ((A/N Japan is very OOC when "in the mood" ;] )) I pulled back again.

America's breath was very heavy. His "bottom area" was against my leg….it was…hard? "Japan…..bedroom….now! I should be bothered that I think I'm on bottom, but I could care less right now!"

I laughed. America sat up, and grabbed my hand. He pulled me up from the couch, and we started to walk, hand in hand, to the hotel bedroom.

Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,  
>No, I could not want you more than I did right then,<br>as our heads leaned in.

I slowly walked in, and gathered in the room. It was pretty simple, a king sized bed, tables, wide screen TV…and a coffee machine? And a lot of candles, all lit. It was like he was expecting this to happen.

I pushed America softly on him chest, sending him to lie down on the bed. He growled playfully, and laid down.

He giggled "come at me bro!" And flew his hands over his head, smiling like some evil devil whore…or something.

"Glad to." I crawled over him, pinning him down. I pressed our lips together very aggressively. I wasn't sure what to do next….I never really got this far. We continued kissing, as you would do, during sex… I moved my lips to his neck, and started to suck on that for a while. Maybe leave a few marks there, to piss off England. Damn I'm acting weird right now.

Shit, I forgot that me and America were still fully clothed. "Clothes, they need to be off." I breathed and I grabbed the bottom of his shirt to pull it off his body. I gazed at the beauty before me. He had perfect 6 pack abs, I was lucky this would be mine from now on. I continued to suck on his neck. I stopped to look at America's face. Blood red. Heh, I was making that bitch blush. I went back to sucking, and started to reach lower down his upper chest. I finally reached one of his pink nipples.

I softly sucked on it while I tossed around with the other one. I continued to suck and play until they were harder than they already were. I smirked and I continued to lick and suck down his chest. I left no area unexplored. I finally reached to his pants. I slid them off, revealing his erection. I tilted my head up, "no boxers or underwear? Really?"

"There's no need to wear underwear, when you're me" America said Matter of factly

I rolled my eyes "what exactly does that mean?"

"It means continue! I'm tired of being teased!"

I started to stoke America's hard on. Sheesh he was big, I'm lucky that thing isn't going into me tonight. As I was slowly stroking, America started to moan. There we go, that's the noise I'm looking for. I stroked a little faster, and the moans got louder. I decided it was time to make a big move.

I leaned my head done to start kissing the head. I sent a few kisses going down it too. After a little meep from America, I put the whole fucking thing in my mouth.

I sucked as hard as I could suck. America was practically dying up there. I guess I was doing pretty well. I started to lick around, try something new. I continued sucking, licking, and kissing for a while.

But I get bored. I pulled back from my blow job I was giving America with a pop. I went right back up to his face and kissed him passionately. I split our kiss and put my fingers up to him. "Suck. You want to be stretched don't you?" America froze and shrugged.

He sucked on my fingers, as if it were a cock or something. I ripped them from him mouth and stuck one up his ass. He squirmed with uncomfort. I stuck another finger in and sissored him.

For a first time, I wasn't doing half bad!

America continued to squirm. I pushed the fingers in and out, to stretch him. When I felt he was ready, I stuck a third one in. that brought some positive feedback. America moaned with pleasure and he moaned "oh god Japan, right there, and could you please just move it along?"

I continued to stroke the fingers in and out "say, America, have you ever bottomed before?"

He shrugged and groaned as I continued to 'finger fuck' him "A few times."

I smirked "ready?"

America laughed "Not really, but I want to be fucked already."

I pulled out my fingers slowly. I took off my pants and underwear, and positioned myself to his hole.

"Wait wait wait wait! Get the lube first!"

"Fine. Where is it?

"In the cubbord under the coffee machine." America said as I got up to go look for it. I searched around the mysterious cupboard, and finally found a yellow bottle. I opened the lid and poured some on my hand. I stroked my erection covering it completely, and walked back over to the bed. I finally positioned myself and look at America for approval. He nodded and squeezed his eyes closed. I put his chubby legs over my shoulders and aligned my dick with his hole.

I slowly pushed myself in and got a nice sound from America. I carefully made my way in. I continued to push until I was fully in.

America could barely breathe "m-m-move!"

He didn't need to say another word.

I pulled out and slammed right back into him. He screeched very loudly. I bet the people underneith could hear him. I continued thrusting, getting faster and faster, I was sure I reached his prostate.

He was screeching, and moaning, all those fun noises. I thrusted, and finally we got into the hang of things, and started to sort of, dance with each other. The thrusting continued until I felt I was at my very li. mit.

"A-America!" I screeched as I came inside of him.

"Eng-I mean JAPAN!" America yelled as he exploded all over our stomachs.

I pulled out fully and laid next to him. It was really hard to breathe, but I tried.

"You rocked my world, you know that dude? I like you, a lot"

"Me too. Can we please go to bed? I'm kind of tired. We also have a huge meeting tomorrow."

"Nah, its cancelled. I called in sick, and they need full attendance, so yeah, it's off."

I rolled my eyes "goodnight."

I pulled the blanket over me and decided to turn in for the night.

It was the worst mistake I ever made

A/N ooh cliffhanger, please Review


End file.
